FMC 006
Item #: FMC-006 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: FMC-006 is located in a secure room of Site-██ with armed guards posted outside to prevent any unauthorized access. FMC-006 is to be stored under 24-hour video surveillance in a sealed and locked case (0.5 m x 0.5 m x 0.5 m) and the key kept in a secured location accessible only to those personnel with Level 3 clearance and above. Under no circumstances are any Foundation personnel to handle FMC-006. All handling of FMC-006 is to be done via remote robotic means or by D-class test subjects only. In light of Incident 006-A and Incident 006-B, Object Class has been elevated to Euclid and Containment Protocol 198 has been established. FMC-006’s case must now be kept on a digital scale attached to an alarm system with redundant backups for power in its secure room. Any deviations in weight will indicate a breach and Site Supervisors must immediately enact Containment Protocol 198 detailed below. Description: FMC-006 has taken numerous forms since coming into Foundation possession in 19██. Since acquisition, FMC-006 has been observed to have had dozens of different forms including a Styrofoam cup, █████████ brand glass beer bottle, ██████ and ████-████ brand aluminum soda cans, an oversized shotglass that read “One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Floor”, a plastic water bottle with a █████ label partially peeled off, and EXPUNGED. These forms always appear partially filled with the expected liquid a vessel of that type would contain. Currently, FMC-006 appears as an large clear, plastic coffee mug with crimson, blood seeping down its exterior. There a picture of a blood covered SAW logo on its current form. The object has resisted all attempts at destruction or sampling for further analysis. When inactive, FMC-006 can hold the expected 240 mL (8 fl oz) of liquid that any standard coffee mug would hold. Anomalous behavior does not manifest until a live human being grasps FMC-006 to hold it. Approximately 2 - 5 seconds after the FMC is held, it will instantly bond itself through unknown, albeit painful means to the handler’s hand or hands. Test subjects have reported the pain of bonding with FMC-006 as a “searing” or “fiery” sensation, though no heat can be detected by outside observers or instruments. The use of gloves or other barriers between the object and the hand does not prevent the bonding process so long as the subject can still grip FMC-006. Extensive testing has revealed that the bond appears to be at the molecular level and is permanent until the death of its holder. To date, no means have been found to break the bond including cutting or severing the fingers or hand of the holder as any wounds below the wrist of the test subject heal instantaneously. Further proposed testing of the range of healing up the handler’s arm is pending approval. Once bonded, any liquid inside FMC-006 will disappear and the container will inexplicably begin to fill from the bottom-up with a fluid or a semi-solid material, stopping only once it reaches the top of the container. The liquid or semi-solid is different for each holder, but it has to date been a bodily fluid or human excretion in each test instance. Such instances have included human saliva, sweat, blood, bile, mucus, urine, feces, and EXPUNGED as well as combinations of two or more of these. Once FMC-006 has filled, the holder will undergo rapid dehydration and/or emaciation, becoming increasingly malnourished to the point of death, which usually occurs within 24 hours if nothing is done to prevent it. Ingestion of standard foods, liquids, or I.V.-supplied nutrients does nothing to reverse or slow this process. Testing has revealed that the only means by which the subject can gain nourishment is by consuming the contents of FMC-006; however, the constant rate of dehydration and emaciation remains the same, forcing the test subject to consume vast quantities of the excretions almost constantly to remain alive. As the contents are consumed or – as is often the case – dumped out of the container, FMC-006 will continue to refill itself automatically. Test subjects have lasted as long as 70 hours by consuming the excretions before finally succumbing to exhaustion or refusing to consume any more of the contents, which invariably leads to death. Upon expiration of the handler, the bond with FMC-006 is broken and the object can once again be manipulated. In approximately 75% of test instances, FMC-006 will disappear once the bond is broken and reappear almost instantly on a nearby flat surface, seemingly with a preference for tables or shelves within the same room, and take on a new form. Approximately 90% of these reappearances of FMC-006 is within the general vicinity of the now deceased handler, but several times the object has been observed to reappear in nearby containment rooms, observation rooms, and in one case EXPUNGED. Due to the catastrophic nature of that incident, extreme care is to be taken when in proximity to FMC-006’s containment or testing room. Foundation personnel are urged not to bring with them any beverages or containers within 100 m of FMC-006’s containment room even when the object is not actively being researched. FMC-006 was acquired by the Foundation from an underground bunker in ███████, Germany, after the bunker’s accidental discovery by construction workers. Reports of strange activity and deaths among the construction company regarding this bunker brought the object to Foundation attention. Agent ██████, upon responding to the location, discovered several deceased and grossly emaciated corpses, both recent and some quite old. Unaware of the nature of their deaths or the FMC in question, Agent ██████ sealed off the area and awaited back-up. It was then that the nature of the FMC object revealed itself as the Agent mistakenly grabbed what appeared to be an unopened bottle of water from a table at the construction site. Backup arrived to find an extremely agitated Agent ██████ vomiting and struggling to remove from his hand a cup full of fresh EXPUNGED. Agent ██████ later self-terminated during location clean-up.